Findings
by tvkid84
Summary: We know in "Top Secret" House see Cameron and Chase together. Now see, well really read, what happens in different situations of finding House and Cuddy together. Huddy. rated mostly for language... full sum. inside... COMPLETE :o
1. Consult

**AN(1): **_ok so i was watching a reruns of House on DVD(i pre-order season 4, did you?) ...and i saw the episode in season 3 again where House walks in on Cameron and Chase "doing-it." And not only is that one of my favorite episodes(cause of the huddy talk at the end.), but i also love that scene. And it always got me thinking..."What if Cameron and/or Chase walked in on House and Cuddy." thus this mini fic was born. Many different scenes where House and Cuddy either get close to, or do get caught. Each character gets a chapter, except the new duckling they're busy working on a case and in the clinic doing House's hours so he can be here._

**AN(2):**_ some ch. may be short...like this one. :-) R&R_

**Disclaimer:**_ i own nothing...only half a brain._

**Chapter 1: Consult; Cameron.**

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"House! House, it's Doctor Cameron open the door!"

Dr. Allison Cameron had come to House's home this evening because his (new) team were to busy and she "drew the short straw" with Foreman. So she was there to tell house about the newest finding with one of his patients. Like she didn't already have something better to do. _Of course she wouldn't be here if House knew how to pick up a phone_. She thought to herself.

She finally grabbed the spare key from its hiding place above door.

"House! You here!?" She yelled into the door way. "Hello-" She stops. She hears someone fall, then swear, then another person(a women) laugh.

"House, you ok?" she yells again from in his living room. In the room, though not finding her old boss, Cameron did find his clothes and, surprisingly, also women's clothing.

House made his way into his living room, limping without his cane. He only had a pair of jeans on. _HOT_. Cameron thought to herself.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"You're team wanted me to drop this off." She handed him the file. "So...What were you doing before I got here."

"Sleeping...Why what did you want me to be doing?" he spoke defensively, looking up from the file. "It _is_ the middle of the night you know." He paused. "Looks like this guy is about to have liver failure soon. You better hurry back." Cameron started walking towards the door. "Oh and tell Foreman he's in charge of my team until I get in."

Cameron watched House walk back into his bedroom. She could only make out part of his conversation with the mystery women...

_"Who was that?"_ A pause. _"Cameron."_-- the rest was to soft to hear. How ever she did hear the women ask..._"What did she want."_ When Cameron heard the tone of the voice she knew who the women was.

Cameron closed the door behind her before saying "Oh My GOD." and calling Chase.


	2. 2nd Floor

**AN**_: Thanks so much for all the great review, because you guys rock so much i put a rush on this so if any thing is wrong please tell me so i can fix it. _

_thanks again,_

_-m_

_(again, kinda short)_

**Chapter 2: 2nd Floor; Foreman.**

Dr. Eric Foreman had just finished the last of the labs for House's latest patient. The case had turned out to be a lot harder without House's crazy ideas, but Foreman knew that if he worked hard he could solve this case. He sighed at the thought of this. He himself had only solved a hand full of cases were House had solved thousands in his career. The team had been so busy last night that Foreman had to ask Cameron to catch House up on all that had happened.

As he approached the 3rd floor elevator, he saw a older nurse standing by the doors waiting.

"I won't bother." She spoke as Foreman was about to press the down button.

"Why's that?"

"I heard that Dr.Cuddy stopped the elevator from the inside, yelling at House no doubt."

"Oh...Well I was looking for House anyway so I'll-" Foreman was cut off by the arrival of the elevator, with both House and Cuddy inside. Both, to his surprise, smiling.

Foreman waited for Cuddy to step out of the elevator before he got in. The nurse didn't follow. She said she needed to go up so she'd wait.

When they arrived at House's office on the 2nd floor, Foreman handed House the test results.

"Why were you smiling?"

"I was smiling?"

"Uh, ya." Foreman answered in a way only he could. When House didn't reply Foreman continued. "Cuddy was smiling too. Not really something the happens after yelling at you. Unless she won the dual, but then you wouldn't be smiling. So-"

Foremen never got his answer because once then doors opened both their pagers wen off. Their patient had had a heart attack.


	3. Sorrys

_**AN**__: Hola! how is everyone. I'm so happy cause not only do i have the best people in the world reading and reviewing for my little story(that would be ya'll) but i am now writing now from my new MacBook! Which i got at lunch today. :)_

_enjoy, Chase is fun cause well, not only does he have great hair but he's gets to go to "the closet." Thought he'd be the best to find them there._

_and did any notice how stupid the name of this story is? it kind of reminds me of "the happenings." _

_**AN2 : **__ Very very very short._

_ok now for the fiction:_

_-m_

**Chapter 3: Sorrys;Chase.**

Dr. Robert Chase was making his way down the long hallways. He passed by House's office, saw the new team pack up for the day, ready to go home. House had solved yet another case.

Chase turned to his left and saw "The Closet." So many good memories happened in there. Well all but that time House found Cameron and him together. Sometimes Chase wished he could get back at House._ Yea like that's going to happen._

Chase sighed and moved towards the closet door. He had only gone to the janitors' closet to get some gloves. He and Cameron were out at home. Form all their _"doctoring." _He chuckled to himself.

What he found was not gloves it was, well, interesting. Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Together. In the janitors' closet. "The Closet." MAKING OUT! And, by the looks of things, going other places as well. Plus to top it of that, it was the same closet that House had caught Cameron and him "going at it." Cuddy had given them grief. This made no sense.

"Oh...Um...Sorry." Chase said covering his eyes.

House and Cuddy just laughed.

"Can we help you Doctor Chase?" Cuddy said smoothly but still laughing slightly.

"Um..." He grabbed a box of surgical gloves. "Bye." Then he closed the door and walked, while dialing his phone, as fast as he could. "Allison! I have to tell you something! And you're never going to believe it. I think you were right!"


	4. Phone Chats

**AN: **_written back before season finale..._

_i wrote this way before the others, after seeing a sneak peek to what ever episode Amber and House fight over Wilson(No more Mr. Nice guy, maybe).I liked it when House goes bowling with Chase. Very funny. Anyway, i tweaked it to fit. left the quote/ excerpt from the episode though, so u know where i'm getter the idea from..._

**Chapter 4: Phone Chats; Wilson and Amber.**

_"You're Late."_

_"15 minutes."_

_"16 minutes, my 16 minutes."_

_"So keep him an extra 16 minutes."_

_..."It was my fault, I had to take a shower."_

_"Which was my fault..."_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"House?" Dr. James Wilson spoke through the phone.

"Hmm...?"House also spoke into the phone. His reply was short and had a edge of anger to it.

"Are you coming to pick me up. I thought you said we were going bowling around eight," a pause, Wilson checks his watch, "it's eight thirty," silence. "House?"

Wilson heard House's phone drop to the ground. Then he heard, well, things that could not be told even in a rated teen story.

Wilson quickly hung up the phone, he was not even sure why he listened as long as he did.

"Hey James." Amber said seductively from behind him, putting her hands on his chest. "Want to try the new bed out, again?"

"Amber...I can't...House...and the phone...and..."Wilson stuttered, holding up the phone trying to explain.

Amber looked at him oddly."What happened?" she sighed.

If there was one thing James Wilson was bad at, it was keeping secrets. And if there were two thing he was bad at was trying to keep a secret while a women was trying to seduce him.

So he told her. He told everything that he over heard on the phone. When he had finished she looked angry.

"So House is the reason we're not having sex right now." She stated. Wilson nodded. "Lets go pay him a visit." Because if there was one thing Dr. Amber Volakis hated, it was not getting what she wanted.


	5. We all want to take a look

_**AN:**__i couldn't think of a good way to end so this popped in to my head. Kinda a stupid ending, and OOC but you decide._

**Chapter 5: We all want to take a look, um never mind...**

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman, were eating their weekly "get-together**" **dinner at a nice diner, right outside the princeton campus. It was like every other diner. It had a snobby waitress and a extremely hot one. And of course it had pie. Which Cameron and Chase were sharing.

"What do you think we should do?" Chase asked both Foreman and his girlfriend, while taking a bite of pie.

"I think we should go talk to them." Cameron stated, taking the fork from Chase and taking a bite herself. "It's not really fair that Cuddy and House scolded us for sleeping with each other, then they turn around and do the same thing."

"In the same closet." Chase added.

"Hey, I didn't sleep with you guys." Foreman chimed in.

"You know I was talking about me and Chase, don't be a smart ass. Your not House." Cameron shot back at Foreman. Who then mumbled something about being better than him.

Cameron gave him a "you -wish," complete with eye rolling, in return.

"Allison we can't just walk up to them, and go; 'Hey guys! Remember when I walked in on you two making out? I was wondering if you want to have a heart to heart talk about it, of course we would-'"

"Ok we get it!" Cameron cut him off. "But come on, don't you want to see their face when we walk in and tell them we figured it out!"

"Not like they were trying to hide it all that well." Foreman grumbled still angry at Cameron's remark.

"Foreman is right." Chase piped up after finishing the pie.

"Maybe you are more like House then I thought, I mean ass-kisser here sees no difference." Cameron joked.

"Hey! I think you're the one most like House, cause what you just said, very House-like." Chase said in hurt.

"Anyway like I was saying," Chase began to finish his thought from before. "If House and Cuddy weren't trying to hide it, then they shouldn't care if we stop bye." He gave a smile as he finished, which sparked the smiles on Foreman and Cameron's faces as well.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The knock at House's door by Amber and Wilson was ignored, as expected. Reaching for the spare key Wilson saw House's old ducklings enter the town house hall way.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"I'm gonna kick House in his balls for ruining my sex life with his." Amber answered truthfully.

There was silence for a moment before Wilson asked, "Why are you three here?"

Each of the ducklings stared at another until Cameron finally spoke up, "We wanted to see if he wanted to go to a late dinner with us. For old times sake."

"Right."Amber rolled her eyes, took the key from Wilson and punched it in to the key hole.

"Knock_ Knock_!" Amber yelled as they all entered.

"Shhhh," House spoke quietly from the couch. "Can you keep it down. Cuddy is sleeping, and she told me wake her up if someone is here. So I repeat Shhhh. I can't disobey her if you don't shut up." He stopped, sucking in a breath while getting up from the couch. "I'd offer you a drink Wilson but then I'd have to serve...Oh wait, I don't really have to give any of you anything. Never mind."

House began to move to his kithchen. No one had said a word, or moved a inch.

"What are of you all doing here!" He yelled from his kitchen. Even though the space between the areas was small.

Then right on time Cuddy walks out, eyes closed slightly. "House! Tell your hookers you don't need them at the moment, _but_ if you don't shut up your going to need them...again" Cuddy's threat slowed as she saw the small party of her employees in House's living room.

She turned and glared at House. Who returned it with a shacking smile, which turned to a look of fear.

"What the hell are all these people doing here?"

"It's 12:03 am." He replied, joining the party in his living room.

"So?"

"Happy Birthday?" House said fearfully.

"It's not my birthday House." She answered.

"I knew that..."

The others in the room still stood quiet. Looking from House, when he spoke, to Cuddy when she.

"Amber came to kick House in the balls" Chase piped up, then looked away.

"Oh really?" House turned to Amber, who wouldn't break eye-contacted, "Well Cut Throat Bitch, I should warn you, my dad was a marine and i lived in Japan!" House finished his warning, House put on a face of mocked toughness.

Everyone gave him a questioned look at his statement, but then soon looked away again, except for Cuddy.

House sighed, "Marines do combat training, and cool kung-fu junk is in Japan."

"I'm going to bed now." Cuddy stated. Giving House a small kiss and whispering something in his ear. Which made him smile. Not one of his known smirks, but a real smile.

"Anything you guys need?" House asked after Cuddy had made her way to his bed room.

They shook their heads. "Good. Now leave."

And they did. They all left the home, wondering why they had just spent 20 minutes listening to House and Cuddy, and the couple never noticed they were naked.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN(2):** _like i said not the best ending, but hey i did my best. well i think i did my best. I'm half a sleep. if i think of something better, i'll make a alternate ending, or continue later. But i need to start think of better ideas for my other fic...i can't think of any. I think/hope i wrote a tad better in this one. any who, good bye 'til next time. U guys are M-azing. Which is a very high complement i can give, ask my friends. and if u find them tell them i miss them (:'( ) ._

_-m_

_:)_


End file.
